


Secret Sickness

by aryshft



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxiety, How do I even tag?, Hurt/Comfort, I Updated These Tags, Multi, Sick rich, Sickfic, This is a bunch of word vomit, This is so angsty, Vomiting, sick jake, this a rollercoaster of emtions and I dont know why.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryshft/pseuds/aryshft
Summary: Jake has so many things to do but then he gets sick and keeps it a secret until it gets bad.Between the whole squad more drama happens and more secrets are kept.Will all theese things added up tear the group apart or will go crazy trying to stay together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so go easy on me.  
> I will be taking requests and tell me in the comments if you like it!!  
> Also I will be writing with Rich’s lisp so buth=bus (and s replaced with th in all of Rich’s words), just so nobody was confused.  
> Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please put feedback!!!!  
> I will be writing in Rich’s lisp so Bus=Buth  
> Well, S=Th  
> Enjoy!!

Jake had so many things to do the next day, between football, and parties, and everything else he was packed with things to do. The next morning when Jake woke up he felt kinda off but did nothing about it. By the time he got to school it was much worse, his head felt like it was getting split in two, his stomach was in knots, and his throat was feeling like it was getting ripped even more every time he coughed. Soon the time that he had been dreading the most had come, lunch time. With the loud high schoolers screaming and his friends from the Squip Squad questioning him on how he was feeling it wasn’t going to be fun.

Jake didn’t say anything as he sat down at his usual spot next to rich at the lunch table, which was kinda weird figuring he is almost always starting a conversation before he even sits down.

“Hey, Ja- woah you look like you were hit by a buth” Rich said with as a worried expression moved across his face.

“Thanks......”

“No I didn’t mean it like that, I mean, you alright you look really bad.” 

“Yeah I’m fine, just tired, don’t worry about it.”

Jake knew rich couldn’t do anything but worry. Ever since the spuip and the fire, Rich has a lot more anxiety, especially with Jake.

By the time the rest of the Squip squad sat down everyone was pounding him with questions. Soon he felt a wave of nausea fall over him, and he got up to go to the bathroom and then ran into a stall and locked it.

He immediately fell to his knees and forced up a bunch of food from the day before into the toilet bowl. Once he was done he sat on the floor for a few minuets before cleaning himself up and going back to the lunch room. 

By the time he got back everyone else was deep in conversation with there significant other, Jeremy and Michael were talking about a new video game, Jenna and Christine were discussing some musical, Brooke and Chloe were chatting about fashion or whatever, and Rich was fidgeting with his fingers until Jake came back.

“Hey, you really don’t look good maybe you should skip class and go home” Michael said looking up from his conversation with Jeremy.

“Look, guys I have so many things to do, and I can’t miss them, and if I miss them I will upset them, and.......” 

Christine sighed. “Jake calm down, it’s gonna be alright. Just tell all the people you said that you would do stuff for them that your sick.” 

Jake groaned and put his head on the table, then went into a coughing fit the made his throat sting, like there was a million bees in his throat.

“See what I mean, your too sick to go to all that stuff.”

At the end of the day Jake had thrown up 2 more times,his head pounding more and more, and he was still coughing up a storm. He was not looking forward to the game, but it was later so he had time to rest. 

So after that Rich and the rest of the Squip squad had shown up at his house to make sure he was alright. All the girls were making make food and tea in the kitchen, trying to make Jake eat, Jeremy had gone to the store for medicine and tissues and stuff, And Michael and Rich were trying to get Jake into bed and persuading him to stay home.

Soon the girls came in with a tray with tea, and crackers, and soup, and water. Once Michael and Rich got Jake into bed they put the tray in front of him. He stared at the food for a straight five minutes before he claimed he wasn’t hungry. They took the food and sat around him. 

Everyone tried to convince him into staying home, but that wasn’t a good idea. 

Jake started hyperventilating, then screaming, then crying. Michael knew a lot about panic attacks so he helped him through it.

“Ok Jake, it’s just me Michael. Breath in. Breath out. In and out. It’s alright.”

After 10 minuets Jake was calmed down enough to where Michael could sit back down on the floor. 

“Guys let’s leave him alone for now, he needs rest.” Michael said getting up.

Everyone agreed and went to the kitchen.

“How did you do it? How did you help him?” Brooke asked with curiosity.

Michael didn’t respond because he still didn’t wanna tell anybody about the whole panic attack in the bathroom situation.

And then they heard him......


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake has so many things to do but then wakes up one morning sick, so he keeps it a secret until it gets really bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here is the second chapter!!!  
> I know this is horrible but you know give me feedback and request!!!  
> Also remember I am writing in Rich’s lisp!  
> Enjoy!!

“Jake!!!!” All of them shouted.

Jake was locked in his bathroom, violently throwing up for the fourth time that day.

“I gotth thith” Rich said as everyone stepped back.

“Jake, pleathe open the door, pleathe?” Jake reluctantly opened the door and Rich stepped inside.

“Your definitely, not going to those gameth”

“I’m fine I can go.”

“Fine?”

“I just accidentally ate a banana with some sprite yesterday.”

“Banana and thrite actth almost immediately.”

“It was that or lemon with milk”

“Yeah right”

“It’s true!”

“Well letth get you out of here”

So rich took Jake back into his room and set him on the bed.

“Where’s Jeremy?” Jake asked wondering why all of them besides Jeremy were there.

“He went to get you some stuff but he had to go to a few different places” Michael responded.

“Why didn’t he just go to Walmart?” Chole asked.

“He was going to but I geuss they had a power outage and they closed it.”

“Power outage? Walmart is right by the stadium, maybe they canceled the game it also was supposed to be an extremely bad storm.”

As if by magic Jake’s phone rings telling him that the game is canceled.

“You called it Chole, they canceled the game because of the power outage and the risk of a tornado.”

“Well good because you need rest.” Christine chimed in.

“Yeah” The rest of them agreed.

Soon enough Jeremy came in with all the stuff.

“Woah, Jake you look 10 times worse than before” Jeremy said surprisingly.

By this time Jake was a sweaty mess, on his side, curled in a ball, hold his stomach, his head was pounding, and he was still coughing, a lot.

Soon enough Jake sat up and told everyone to go home and that he will be fine. Everyone but Rich left.

“Rich, you don’t have to stay here, I’m fine”

Rich cupped his hand on Jakes face, “lithen, babe your not fine, I’m not leaving you, pluth if your fever gets too high we are taking you to the hothpital”

“Ugh, I don’t need a hospital I’m fine, just a little tired”

Rich raised his eyebrows. “And I’m a little hot, but seriously I’m fine. I’ll just sleep some more and I’ll be fine. I have places to be anyways.”

“You thir are not going anywhere tomorrow. Your thick, remember.”

“You think I’m thick? I didn’t know that meant I couldn’t do stuff.”

“I thaid thick, your thick” Rich tried his best to say sick properly but couldn’t.

“So I’m thick? Or should I say thiccc?”

“You know what I’m trying to say!!”

“Yeah, that I’m thick”

“You know what, you wanted me to leave tho fine, I’m leaving!!!” Rich stormed out angrily after that.

He always got mad when people made fun of his lisp. Even in a joking way. But if they continued, he got pissed. Later he got a text from Jeremy.....

 **Jeremy:** Hey why did Rich just storm into the cafe we are at looking pissed?

 **Jake:** I might have joked with him about his lisp........

 **Jeremy:** Dude you know he is sensitive about that......

 **Jake:** Yeah I know, I better apologize before he gets even more mad

 **Jeremy:** Good luck. He is really mad. And probably sad, I’m not sure. When he came in he had his head down and hood up.

 **Jake:** Did he do anything else?

 **Jeremy:** All he did was sit down, and put his head down on the table. Everyone tried to get him to talk about what happened but he just said mmmm.

 **Jake:** Oh no...... ok Ill talk to him....

 **Jeremy:** Ok good luck....

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give feedback and requests!!!  
> Oops, I changed the plot a little. Don’t worry I just decided to add that in there for no reason. It will contibute don’t worry!!!


	3. I’m so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake has so many things to do but then wakes up one morning sick, so he keeps it a secret until it gets really bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, comment feedback and requests.  
> Also again, Rich’s lisp  
> Bus=Buth  
> Enjoy!!

Jake got so worked up about what to tell Rich he threw up, again. He decided to just text him.

 **Jake:** Hey, I’m sorry about making fun or your lisp....... please forgive me.......

 **Jake:** Hey, please I’m sorry I never should’ve said anything.......

 **Jake:** Please.......

 

After texting him for a while Jake just decided to go to the cafe. He knew something was bothering Rich other that that so he wanted to make sure he was ok.

 

After the ten minuet walk to the cafe Jake stumbled in the door. 

“Jake what are you doing here.” Brooke whispered.

”I-I’m here to talk to rich.” 

“Ok well Rich will be back sit down you look awful.” 

“W-What did Rich do when he g-got here?”

“He just came in and put his head down.” Christine responded.

“Yeah, he looked like he was crying, when he got up.” Jenna added.

”W-Where are M-Michael and Jeremy?”

”Well Rich got up to leave so they are trying to get why he is sooo upset out of him, and trying to get him back here.” Chole came out of nowhere and added.

"Didn't Jeremy tell you?”

“That you made fun of his lisp, yeah, but he wouldn’t have cried so something else is going on.” 

“Ah I’m so stupid!!!!!! Why would I do that!!!! I should have known!!!!!!” Jake said as he banged his head on the table.”

“Jake calm down, your gonna make yourself throw up again.” Broke calmly informed.

“Ok let’s try what Michael did, ok breath in and out, your alright” Chole said nervously.

Soon Jake just put his head down and sobbed, then fell asleep.

”Good he needs rest he temperature has probably gone up.” Christine said quietly 

“I’ll try to text Michael and see what’s up with Rich.” Chole decided.

Everyone noodded in agreement.

 **Chloe:** Hey whats up with Rich? Get anything out of him?

 **Michael:** We got to him and he was sobbing so then he eventually told us that he was sad that he probably couldn’t do anything about his lisp, and that more and more people are making fun of it....

 **Chloe:** Oh ok, well try to get here, Jake is here and he is probably getting worse. Jenna got a cold rag for his face while he sleeps but still.

 **Michael:** Ok I told Rich that Jake was at the cafe and now he is crying more but we will try...

 **Chole:** Ok, text if you need backup. Good luck

 

”What’s happening?!” The rest of them asked.

”They found rich crying and it was because more and more people are bullying him about his lisp, and he can’t fix it and stuff.”

”Anything else?” Christine asked concernedly. 

“He told him that Jake was here and the Rich cried even more.”

Right after that Michael and Jeremy came in with Michael holding Rich bridal style. 

Michael set Rich down and Rich had his hood up and the three of them sat on the other side. 

When jake got up he immediately saw Rich and looked down.

“I’m sorry Rich. I didn’t mean to make you so upset. Please forgive me, please!”

”No I’m thorry, I acted like a baby. You came out here and your no I’m not thaying that.”

”I shouldn’t have made fun of your lisp, and I know how you are about that.”

”It’s jutht, ugh, I’m older now and people keep making fun of my lithp thaying I’m pretending, and I thought you were going to be one of thothe people. And I panicked.....”

”I should’ve in the first place”

Both of them went into a big hug. 

Then after Jake let go and threw up on the floor...... 

Way to ruin the moment. 

“Letth get you home”

Michael felt his forehead.

”I’ll help he is literally burning”


	4. You Should’ve Listened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going to the cafe Jake get even worse. Then he leaves, he gets worse, and Rich feels terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback!! I don’t know if it is good or not if you don’t!! Please!!  
> I’ve said this so many times but,  
> Bus=Buth You know his lisp (Rich)

Once Michael and Rich got Jake out of the cafe they were acting as human crutches, until Michael just had to carry him the rest of the way before he passed out.

“Jake you need to rest. I hope you didn’t get sicker from getting  _rained_ on.”

”I’m gonna take your temperature, thtay here.” 

“104.0!! Oh my goth!!”

Michael immediately got Jake a cold cloth and put it on his head. 

“Dude your gonna kill yourself if you keep doing things like that!!” 

“I’m f-fine.”

”Keep telling yourself that.” Michael chuckled.

———The Next Day———

Jake woke up feeling just as bad as the day before. Of course he had things to do so he went to school. 

At lunch he put his head down, trying to ease his throbbing head. 

Rich tapped him on the shoulder and he picked his head up. Everyone was smart and hid there food on there laps to prevent Jake feeling more nauseous from looking at it.

“Can we all go in the hall, please?”

Everyone responded with an “of course, or a “let’s go”

Once they were in the hall a teacher questioned him and Rich spoke up.

”Jake doethn’t feel good, actually really bad. It’th too loud in the cafeteria. We are all here becauthe, we are a group and we are making thure he is ok.”

The teacher just nodded and walked away. 

“Jake you need to go home.” Christine whispered.

“Im feeling better, im alright.” Jake said in a thick raspy voice.

“Mmmmmmmhmmmm.” Chloe said with a sassy but quiet voice. 

After school Michael drove Jakes car back to Jakes house with Brooke in the front, Chole, Jenna, and Christine in the middle seats, and Jake laying on Rich and Jeremy in the very back.

When then got back Michael carried Jake back in his house, and put him on his bed. They all watched him like a halwk. Soon, they all went to different places to get medicine, food, things like that. Also to go to the school and tell them that Jake should not be coming tomorrow. Rich stayed with his boyfriend to make sure he is ok. Jake was asleep for a while, so Rich tried to get some shut eye because he didn’t get any sleep the past few days for one reason or another. 

Jake woke up realizing that he had to be at a basketball banquet. He looked at Rich, relieved he finally got some sleep figuring he knew how sleep deprived he was, he got ready and sluggishly walked to the banquet.

Soon everyone came back and went into Jake room to find Rich sleeping uncomfortably on a hard chair and Jake gone. 

Rich immediately woke up to 6 angry and  worried faces.

“Rich. Where. Is. Jake?” Chloe asked in a serious tone.

“I. Uh. I’m thorry I fell athleep thith ith all my fault.” Rich said fighting back tears. 

Nobody said anything and all 7 of them looked around for some clue of where he was. Rich found his phone and just gave it to Jeremy, refusing to speak. 

“It says on his schedule he has a basketball banquet at that sports diner 20 minuets away from here let’s go!” Jeremy said in an excited tone. 

The whole way all of them (exept Michael who didn’t like getting in the middle of things) ranted about how he should have kept a closer eye on him. Rich said nothing and kept his head down. 

As soon as they got there they saw Jake falling and his coach caught him. 

“We are his friends, we’ll take him” Michael said with more confidence than normal.

The coach just nodded and they took him into Michael’s car and drove him to the hospital.

When they got there they immediately took Jake in and told the rest to wait outside in the waiting room.

All of them still ranted (exept Michael) on the way to the hospital, but stopped when they got there. In the waiting room rich just sat there with his head down and hoodie pulled to the point where you can’t see his face. 

After about an hour and a half a doctor came out and told them that Jake will be ok but nobody can see him yet. 

Soon they all started to get worried about Rich. He hadn’t said anything since they found him sleeping and he kept his hoodie pulled all the way the whole time. Everyone looked at Michael since he is the only one who didn’t scold him. He just nodded and kneeled in front of Rich

“Rich? You have been sitting there for a while, you ok?” Michael asked in a calm and understanding tone.

“Rich, is this about Jake? They said he will be fine. It’s not your fault you fell asleep. He probably would have gone anyway.”

“Are you gonna talk?”

Rich just shook his head.

“Can you at least text me or write it down?”

Ding! Rich texted him a brief text. 

_I fell asleep while watching Jake. I acted like a baby and made Jake come down to the cafe. This is all my fault. He is here because of ME!!! I don’t deserve him, or you guys, I don’t even deserve to live...._

"Rich, it’s ok. We shouldn’t have all come at you like that. Please Jake will be ok and everything will go back to normal.” Christine said sympathetically. 

Rich text again.

_Yeah right. I don’t deserve to live at this point. Like one of you said. I have done enough to Jake. Why add to the list? I only care about myself. I don’t care about his well being at all. That will all stop._

Then he stormed out to go do something he might regret.....

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo left you on a cliffhanger!!! Chapter 4 will be out tonight or tomorrow. Also, PLEASE give feedback. And requests. I want to know if this sucks or if it’s needs improvement or if it’s ok.  
> Thx for reading!!!


	5. Waiting rooms are for waiting, and sometimes drama.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich gets upset about falling asleep and Jake leaving and then passing out. He also thinks it’s all his fault.  
> Michael gets upset when here here’s them saying some things about the past.  
> They are ganging up on Jeremy.  
> This is just and Emotional roller coaster!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment!!! I need feedback!!!  
> Request are open for Be more chill and BTS fandom!!  
> Rich won’t be talking at all. (Through his mouth) in this chapter.  
> Enjoy!!

“Rich!!” They said very worriedly.

Michael, Christine, and Brooke went to find Rich. 

Once they caught up to him they got him to sit and listen.

“Rich, listen, nobody is blaming you. Jake probably would have left anyway.” Christine said calmly.

“Yeah dude, it’s alright. Jake loves you, he’s not mad. Your alright. You couldn’t control him passing out.” Michael said in another calm tone nobody had ever heard. 

“Everyone just lashed out because of stress.”

Rich sent another text.

_Like Jeremy said, I put Jake through enough, why add to the list? I should just die now....._

“No Rich!! It’s alright!!! You didn’t mean it!!!! You deserve to live.” Brooke exclaimed. 

“Let’s go back, ok?” 

Rich just nodded.

They all got back and Brooke suggested that Michael and Rich go to the vending machine and get everyone snacks.

Once they left Brooke and Christine spoke up.

“Why would you even say that?! Why would you tell him that he put Jake through enough?!”

“Yeah for all the you put Michael through!!! The dude is emotionally unstable for all we know!!! You did so much to him and he forgave you!!!” Chloe added. 

None of them realizing that Michael was standing right there, about to ask them what they wanted. He just stood there frozen.

“You say that like never done anything wrong in your life!!! You and Michael were a couple of losers before and then you took a stupid pill that Rich offered and and left Michael!!!! You called the dude a loser!!!!!” Chloe started yelling at him.

“Uh, Chloe?”

“We’re not done Jeremy!!!” Brooke hissed.

“Uh, you might wanna....”

“She said we’re not done!!!” Chloe exclaimed. 

“Uh, Michael’s right there.....”

“Uh what?”

Everyone looked at Michael who was in complete shock with tears in his eyes.

“M-Michael, you ok?” Christine said cautiously.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Michael said trying to sound ok. 

He just turned around and went outside. He sat on a bench we all of them could see him, probably not knowing that. 

Michael put his head in his hands and they couldn’t tell if he was crying or thinking. Probably both. 

“Give him some space.”

As much as all of them were mad at Jeremy, and want to help Michael, they knew that he was right and it would probably upset Micheal more. 

They just nodded and leaned back.

After about 30 minuets of silence Christine finally spoke up. 

“Look, everyone was stressed, lets just forget what we said. Ok?”

Jeremy, Jenna, Brooke, and Chloe nodded.

“Also I’m really sorry, I had no right at all to say any of that....” Jeremy said.

“Yeah, I’m sorry we were all so stressed and ugh. I’m sorry, we all are.” Chloe added in as everyone nodded in agreement.

“Im also sorry I said all that in front of Michael. Ugh I feel so bad he is probably crying so much he can’t breath right now. I’m such a bad person.”

“It’s ok Chlo, everybody is forgiven. But one of us should check on Michael.”

Everybody shifted there gazes on Jeremy. He knew he should, he is his best friend after all. 

“I’ll go too, I better apologize. Also I’m the one who caused this, I should make sure he didn’t choke on his own tears.”

So Chloe and Jeremy went outside and crouched in front of Michael. He had his hood up and glasses off, with his headphones on and hands in his pocket.

As soon as he saw them he immediately wiped his face and put his glasses back on. 

“Michael, are you ok?” 

“Yep I’m fine. Just need some time alone.”

“Look I’m so sorry I said all that before I understand if your still pissed.” 

“No I’m fine.”

“No your not”

“Look, I’m fine. I just don’t like getting a reminder that I’m an emotionally unstable, loser. That I don’t matter. That the entire reason I have any friends is because of a stupid floppy disk. That Jeremy would throw away 12 years of friendship, for popularity. That I don’t belong here in the first place!!!!!!”

 Chole and Jeremy were speechless. This was something Michael had never done. Even when he told Jeremy about the squip before he called him a loser, he didn’t sound like this.

Michael sounded hurt, mad, and regretful. 

“Look I’m sorry but I’m fine, really.”

“Michael Mell, you are the most stubborn person I know. Your. not. fine. You look like your gonna explode. We know your upset. Please forgive me.”

Michael just put his head in his hands.

“Listen, man I’m so sorry, I threw away everything for a winter green tic-tack. I’m sorry for never apologizing for doing all this to you.” 

“Whatever it’s cool.” 

“Ok I’m gonna go inside while you two, work this out.....”

“It’s ok Chloe, we’re coming, well are you?”

“Mhm.” 

“They all went inside, Michael sitting away from them for now. There was nobody there so he didn’t have to sit by anybody, luckily.”

“So what happened.” Christine whispered. 

 Chloe took a deep breath and told them everything.

“Woah. Poor Michael.” Jenna said very quietly.

“Whats he doing now?” 

“Over there. I think he is stilled pissed at me and Chloe, but trying to hide it.” 

“Not to be rude, but I think he needs a therapist. Just somebody to talk to.” Christine poped in.

“I think your right, but now might not be the right time to do that.”

“Is he crying?” Brooke randomly chimed in. 

“I think he was, but, again trying to hide the fact.” 

“I think I know what everyone needs right now..... Group hug!” Chloe excitedly  exclaimed. 

“Good idea.” Christine commented.

They all walk over to rich who was sitting there with his head down, still.

“Come here Rich. We need Michael and a group hug.”

Rich said nothing and kept looking down.

“They soon pulled him and and sat him next to Michael. Ok you two need a group hug!!”

Michael looked up with a scary death stare that nobody remembered seeing before.

“I don't care how you look at us we are all having a group hug.”

Of course they pulled Michael and Rich into a group hug which made them both feel a little better.

“Jake Dillinger” A nurse yelled ruining the moment.

They all walked over and she told them that he was up and they can now go see him. 

“So hey guys, what I miss?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Request are open!!  
> Open for any feedback!!!!  
> Feel free to comment and leave kudos!!!  
> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Next chapter will probably be out tomorrow!!  
> (Also I’m sorry that these are short, I’ll try to make the next few chapters longer)


	6. It’s Not Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich still blames himself for all this but won’t talk.  
> Michael is staying quiet until Jeremy says one thing, that to Michael, makes his world crash down.  
> Jeremy regrets everything he did to Michael.  
> Jake goes home and still wants to do all the stuff he promised people.  
> Christine, Jenna, Chloe, and Brooke are trying to keep everyone sane, including themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t like 2 days late. No.........  
> I hope your liking this!!!!  
> Rich won’t be talking so no lisp.  
> Enjoy!!!!

“A lot. You missed a lot” Jeremy stated with a sigh.

“What happened?!” 

“We’ll tell you later.” Chloe said with a chuckle. 

Soon a nurse came in with discharge papers so Jake could go home. One thing is he has to take it easy. He might be sick when they get back, but he may not be. 

Once they got him home he went straight to sleep and they all hung out in his kitchen. 

Rich put his head down and immediately fell asleep.

Then they all looked at Michael. He has been really quiet the past few hours. 

“Michael, you ok? You’ve been really quiet.” Christine said with sympathy. 

Michael nodded but all of them knew the real answer. 

Jeremy had been thinking about everything he did to Michael. He didn’t deserve him. Look what he is doing to him. He doesn’t need to date me that drags him down.

“Michael, I want to break up.”

He got a bunch of what’s, and why's, and a lot of protests.

“Why would you break up with Michael?!? You guys are meant to be together!!!!” Brooke exclaimed.

“Everybody I know Thinks you guys are soulmates!!” Jenna yelled. 

“Why would you ever wanna break up with your best friend?!?!!!” Chloe sclolded.

Then Rich and Jake woke up, came in and asked what’s wrong.

“Jeremy broke up with Michael!!” Christine informed.

“Dude what the heck!!! Why would you do that?!!!!” Jake added almost immediately.

Rich stayed quiet but everyone knew what he was thinking.

“Jeremy, look me in the eyes and tell me that your breaking up with me.” Michael said, with a raspy voice. 

Jeremy looked him and the eyes and told him.

“Listen, I don’t deserve you, you deserve someone who didn’t block you out of there field of vision willingly.” 

“Jeremy it wasn’t your fault! Please don’t do this to me, now!”

“I’m sorry Michael”

Micheal just nodded and turned away.

Jeremy look at all the worried and mad faces. 

Jeremy was thinking about all the things they wanted to say to Jeremy by they probably didn’t want to make Michael do anything drastic after getting even more upset. 

“I-I’m g-gonna g-go. F-feel better J-Jake.” Michael said clearly choking back a water works of tears. 

Michael just gave a sad look to Jeremy that made him want to cry himself. 

Once they knew he left the screaming and scolding started. (Execpt Rich who still wasn’t talking)

They also mentioned to keep a close watch on Michael and make sure that they checked in on him every so often. None of them knew what he could do to himself if they didn’t watch. 

“EVERYONE LISTEN!!!!” Brooke screamed unexpectedly loud figuring Brooke is pretty quiet.

Everyone looked at her with a surprised look.

“Listen. There is no point in screaming at him.” “Listen Jeremy, you see how much Michael loves you. You do deserve him. You were under the influence of the squip. He had you brainwashed. Please just apologize.”

“Yeah, but I willingly blocked him from my vision! I called him a loser!!” 

Jeremy put his head in his head and started crying.

“Listen he forgave you, now you gotta forgive yourself.”

Jeremy nodded and called Michael.

Michael still locked in his room, bawling his eyes out, saw Jeremy call his phone. 

“Why is Jeremy calling me? I don’t wanna talk to him right now.” 

Michael pressed the decline button and went back to crying.

Jeremy looked down at his phone, disappointed.

“Poor Michael, he must be devastated. Maybe we should go down there.” Christine said. 

“Yeah, but go inside calmly, if we barge in on him he will have a panic attack.” Jeremy informed.

Everyone agreed and Chloe stayed with Jake who was laying down because he got a bad headache.

Once they got to Michael’s they greeted one of his moms.

“I’m happy you guys are here, Michael came in, kept his head, with tears falling onto the floor.”

Each of them exchanged worried expressions and just nodded. 

They went down to Michael’s room and found the door being lock. 

“Michael, it’s us. Please open the door.” Brooke said as she knocked.

You could hear him sobbing through the walls.

“Come on, it just us please open the door.” Jenna practically begged.

Michael got up, unlocked it, and flopped face first into to his bed again. 

Jeremy stayed outside the room so they could cheer him up a little before he came in. 

Jenna, Christine, Brooke and Rich went in, and sat around his bed.

“Michael? You ok? You can talk to us.

Michael seemed to have stopped crying so they sent in Jeremy.

“Michael, it’s me Jeremy. Look I’m sorry, I just don’t want you feeling bad because you know I did all these things to you. Your so good to me, but I don’t deserve you.”

Michael, was sitting there with nothing to say. 

“Please forgive me. I am still your best friend.” 

Michael nodded then turned a rounded and cried some more, shoving his face in a pillow to try and muffle it, but that didn’t hel much.

“I hope they get back together soon, I don’t know how much more of this Michael can take.” Jenna whispered. 

Soon Michael got up, wipes his face, and looked around, then his eyes landed on Rich.

Rich had his knees up and his head in his hands, curled in obvious pain. 

Then they heard Rich some the first thing he has said in days.

“OWWWW WHAT THE HECK?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple people have given really good feedback so thank you!!!  
> It’s really nice when people comment so please keep doing that!!!  
> I’m sorry on how late this is!! (2 days!!)  
> Feel free to comment and leave kudos!!


	7. Authors note (Its not bad don’t worry)

So hey guys, thanks so much for commenting and leaving kudos!!!! I just wanted to let you know I updated chapter 6!! 

Part of the ending got earased som how so make sure you check that out!!!

Also, leave requests for: this work,  
Another Be More Chill work, or a BTS work.  
I mostly only do sickfics because I like them, so request those and some other good ideas and I’ll consider them!!!!!

Please keep commenting, I love it when people comment!!!!! 

I do respond to all comments!!!!! 

Thanks for reading!!!!!


	8. Your Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is beating himself up about the whole Squip thing  
> Rich is still beating himself up about the whole Jake thing  
> Michael isn't quite acting like Michael  
> Everyone feels bad about what happened in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, I'm sorry, two days late again!!  
> This one is it that good, I'm sorry, not that long either, its late because I had drawn a blank for what to do.  
> It's 10 o'clock and I got an idea for the chapter so here it is!!!!!  
> After this I will start working on the next one!!!!  
> Requests for Be More Chill and BTS fandoms are open!!!  
> Comments are highly appreciated and always responded to!!!  
> Rich wont be talking so no lisp.  
> Enjoy!!! (sorry that was so long)

"Rich are you ok?!" Christine asked before anyone could get a word out.  


Rich texted the group chat, refusing to talk more then he already did.  


**Rich:** _Its just a Migraine, I'm fine, it doesn't matter, I deserve it._   


____Michael immediately shot up and got him and ice pack and some Tylenol.  


He took the Tylenol and put the ice pack on his head and drifted off to sleep.  


"I'm worried about him," Michael whispered.  


"I'm worried about him and you." Jenna stated, as everyone nodded there heads.  


"Me I'm fine......."  


"Michael" Jeremy looks Michael deeply in the eyes, "I'm sorry."  


"Sorry for what Jere?"  


"Everything!"  


"Jere, I forgave you a long time ago, no need to get worked up over it."  


"I gave you up, for some stupid, worthless popularity!"  


"You were manipulated, you weren't thinking straight."

"I called you a loser!! My Squip was off!!!!! That was me!!!!! All me!!!! You tried to help me and I called you a loser!!!" Jeremy was now bursting into tears.  


Michael had to admit, it brought back some bad memories. I never said anything back to Jeremy, he ended up zoning out and having a flashback.  


_"_ _OR WISHED I OFFED MYSELF INSTEAD WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!!!!"_ _  
_

_"OH IM JUST MICHAEL, WHO'S A LONER SO HE MUST BE A STONER!!!"  
_

_"RIDES A PT CRUISER, GOD HE'S SUCH A LOSER!!!!!!"  
_

_"MICHAEL FLYING SOLO, YOU THINK THAT YOU KNOW!!!!!!_ _  
_

_"MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM BY HIMSELF!!!!!"  
_

_"ALL BY HIMSELF!!!!!"  
_

_"ALL BY HIM SELLLF!!!!!"_ _  
_

_"and all you know about me is my name, awesome party I'm so glad I came."  
_

Turns out while Michael was flashing back to the bathroom at Jakes party, he was screaming all that stuff out loud, just how he did at the party, in the bathroom,  


It was so loud that Rich woke up. He was just as shocked as everyone else .  


Soon Michael snapped out of it and looked around at 5 shocked faces and Chloe and Jake were on the phone so they heard it all too.  


"What's everyone looking at me for?"  


"Michael you were having another flash back......."  


"What did I say?!"  


Jena had recorded it just in case and showed it to Michael.  


"Uhhhhhhh, that was nothing......"  


"Michael? What happened?  At jakes party?" Brooke spoke up.  


"N-nothing."  


Jenna play the I wish I offed myself instead, wish I was never born part.  


"That's not nothing......." Chloe said cautiously.  


'Listen Michael, Jeremy I'm sorry for treating you like human garbage, all the time." Rich said,  


"I'm sorry I just assumed you guys were just weirdo perverts." Chloe added.  


"I'm sorry for always spreading gossip about you guys, before knowing you." Jenna admitted.  


"I'm sorry for not noticing you that much before." Christine sighed.  


"I'm sorry I was calling you guys freaks and stuff." Jake put in over the phone.  


"I'm sorry for thinking what everyone else said was true." Brooke spoke up after everyone else.  


"G-Guys its fine, its high school."   


"Now, lets talk about what you were saying in that flashback......."  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short but its 11 and I didn't sleep last night, ahh!! (I know, excuses, excuses)  
> I will get the next chapter out tomorrow, promise!!!!!  
> I know what I'll be doing so it shouldn't be too hard!!  
> I'm sorry I drew a blank with this one, sorry its so short!!!   
> Comments and requests are much appreciated!!!!!  
> Until next time, bye!


	9. Why Didn't You Tell Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They force Michael into telling them about the party.  
> All of them gang up on Jeremy.  
> Rich still won't talk and still has a Migraine.  
> Jake is getting better. Or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a little better then the last chapter!!  
> Keep commenting, I always respond!!!  
> I am gonna keep going with this one but give requests for some others!!!  
> Also there is some mention about panic attacks!!! wanted to warn you so I didn't trigger anyone, not judging (LIKE AT ALL DO NOT THINK THAT!!!) just don't want anybody to get mad or upset!!  
> Enjoy!!!

"Come on Michael, just tell us!!!" Brooke said in a persuading voice.

Just as she said that and Jake and Chloe busted through the door.  


They sat down and Chloe asked what she had missed, they told her that he hadn't told them yet.  


"Listen guys, its in the past, it was stupid, it doesn't matter."  


Jeremy put a hand on Michaels shoulder, "It does matter, we are worried about you. Please just tell us."  


"Yeah man you can tell us anything, we wanna know." Jake said reassuringly. 

Michael sighed and put his hand through his hair.

"Listen its fine, ok? That was then I was  a few months ago and I was acting like a baby, it's fine."  


"Michael, please, nobody is judging you, please, just, we wanna make sure your ok, you haven't been acting like yourself lately." Chloe interrupted, in a different tone then normal.

"Ugh, fine, but don't treat me like a baby and be like, awwwwe poor Michael."  


"No promises." They all said at the same time.  


"So at Jake's Halloween party, I confronted Jeremy and told him about how the squip made a kid crazy."  


Michael noticed how Rich and Jeremy looked after he said that.  


"Actually, I don't want to trigger any emotions, or cause any panic attacks."  


"We'll be fine, right everyone?"   


Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok if you insist."

"So I told him that he went crazy trying to get it out, he called me a loser, he walked out and I stayed in the bathroom to calm down, that's all."  


Everyone gave Michael an unsatisfied look.  


"Now tell us what really happened....."  


"Ugh, fine."  


"Thank you."  


"So I was just in the bathroom and I started panicking. I was thinking about how I had no one else. How Jeremy was the last person I had in my life. How I might as well die then suffer by myself. How I'm 'Michael flying solo' or whatever. Basically how I'm just a loner, how I'm just worthless, t-that I don't matter. That, that.......  


Michael had trailed off and tears filled his eyes, but he didn't cry.   


"Ill be right back." Michael said very quietly.  


Michael went outside to just breath for a minute. Most of the reason he didn't want to tell them about what happened was that he didn't want them worrying and being like "oh I'm so sorry and awwwww poor Michael." But a small part of him just didn't want to get reminded of the incident. The past was the past, it didn't matter.   


After about 5 minutes he got himself together and went back inside to find all of them (except for Rich) ganging up on Jeremy.  


"Why would you ever do that to Michael!!!!"  


"He was just trying to help!!!"   


"I can't believe this!!!! You never knew about this did you!!!"  


"I know why!!! Because your so caught up in yourself that you didn't even bother to ask him!!!"

"Dude the guy was nothing but good to you!!!! Your squip was off how could you ever do that to him knowing that he never did a thing!!"

"I guess I was right, he is emotionally unstable!!!!"

"The only loser here is you!!!!!"  


Those words hit Jeremy and Michael like a truck. Jeremy started sobbing harder then he ever had, apologizing, and agreeing that he was a loser, and an idiot, and he was the worst person ever. ich   


Once this happened everyone started feeling a little bad, especially Jake, figuring he just called him and loser, he regretted saying that.  


Jake was about to speak when Michael busted in.   


"Why would you do that?!?!?! Yeah he made mistakes!!!! We all did, but calling him the unspoken of word!!!!"  


"You said the past was in the past in the waiting room, now here we are!!!" Michael blew up and was screaming at all of them.  


"Michael, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." Jake trailed off  


"I don't wanna hear it!!!! Get out!!!!! Now!!!!!!"  


Normally they would have stay and tried to calm him down or if it was any of them, they would have stayed and talked to each other, and made sure they were all good with each other. One time Rich and Jake had this huge argument and some things were said. Two different people told them everyone except the other person were going to the mall, so they met at the mall and had an intervention and they eventually made up.  


This time was different. Michael. Was. Mad. They had never seen him that pissed before. So they all just left and sat on his porch, while Michael tried to comfort Jeremy, Soon he started to hyper ventilate and panic, apologizing, between breathes.  


Michael took a short video of Jeremy and sent it to the group chat that was filled of, "is Jeremy ok?" and "Michael, are you ok?" and "I'm so sorry". He captioned it with a "Does this look 'ok' to you?!" and put his phone down.  


After about an hour he had calmed Jeremy down, and also Jeremy tired himself out from the crying and went to sleep.  


Michael started to feel bad about blowing up on them.   


He read all his personal texts and texts from the group chat.

He found out that 

A) Rich a started crying from me and the pain that was still in his head and that intensified when Michael screamed.

B) Jake comforted him and Rich is still crying all over Jakes shirt

C) Brooke started crying from Michael and Chloe comforted her (Michael assumed that he would be expecting a punch in the face later)  


D) It even made Christine cry a little, but not to much, of course Jena was right there.  


Michael felt soooo bad so he texted the chat.  


_Hey, I'm sorry I blew up at you guys....... I was saying it was just like in the waiting room, but the real wrong on was me, I'm so sorry, especially Rich........... I was being totally inconsiderate._  


Everyone responded with an "its ok" or an "it wasn't your fault".  


Soon they all filed back into Michaels room to see a sleeping Jeremy.   


They all cooed at the sight of Michael laying next to Jeremy, playing with his hair.  


 Michael got up, and apologized again.  


Suddenly, Jake feel to his knees. He clenched and screamed in pain.

"Owwwwww!!!!"

"Jake are you alright?!" All of them screamed at the same time.

Just then Jake tried to get up, then passed out......   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!!  
> I hope this one was a little better!!!  
> So I was wondering, should I do a, Be More Chill watches Be More Chill fic or should I do a group chat between the squip squad fic? I was thinking about doing one of those but I didn't know which one.  
> Keep commenting!!!!  
> Go check out my Instagram: aryshft!!! (Same as this one)  
> Thanks for reading!!!


	10. Another Authors note (Still not bad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some updates and some things to know.

So it's past midnight and I have to be up at 7 in the morning and for some reason I can barely type because I had a bunch of stuff today and I'm really tired so I wont be updating tonight.

Please let me know in the comments if I should continue this fic and do a group chat fic with the Squip Squad or if I should do one where the Squip Squad watches the Be More Chill musical. I need to know your opinions!!!

Also tell me if you want some one shots!!!

I might be switching to an every other day schedule instead of an everyday schedule just because I feel like I can rely on myself to do that but I'm not sure.

My snapchat is @aryshft and my Instagram is also @aryshft so follow me on those if you want to privately chat with me about ideas, about being a co-creater, or whatever.

Please leave requests and comments!!!!!

I'm sorry I have been posting at night lately but with marching band and other things I have more time at night them any other time.

Please keep commenting, I really love it and I always respond!!!

Thanks for reading!!!!!


	11. Here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake gets into the hospital and this is an extremely short chapter. I will make it up to you with a one shot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I haven’t updated for like a week!!  
> I’m sorry this is super short but I will make up for it with a one shot by tonight!  
> Sorry I had a bunch of Marching band stuff!  
> Please comment if I should write a: BMC watched BMC or a Squip Squad groupchat!  
> Enjoy!!!  
> Also, THANK YOU FOR 300 HITS!!! WOOHOOO!!! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME AND IT NEVER COULD HAVE HAPPENED SO QUICKLY WITHOUT ANY OF YOU SO THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!

“Jake!!” They all screamed (Execpt Rich who still ran to his boyfriend).

Micheal carried him into his car as everyone piled in.

They checked him into the hospital and now they were in the waiting room, again. Luckily they had gone on spring break so they didn’t have to worry about school. 

Michael has his hood up, not getting in with the conversations, listening to music. Rich is just sitting there while Christine, Jeremy, and Jenna trying to get him to talk.

“Rich please, talk to us. You have barely talked in days!!”

Rich texted the group chat instead.

**Rich:** _look, I’m sorry what I did to Jake, but please stop yelling, my throat is killing me and so is my head. I didn’t say anything when he passes out because of that. I was gonna talk when he came back, but my throat. Please stop yelling._

_“Oh, sorry_ , didn’t know that.....”

Them three then moved to Michael, who was still looking down with his hood up.

“Michael you alright? You look really sad about something.”

“I’m fine.” Michael growled

“No your not Michael.” Jeremy responded 

“Look I’m fine, I’m just afraid to go home later.”

“Why? You never were before.” Christine chimed in

“Because I have to see my dad and he hates me and yeah, I’m don’t wanna get killed.”

“Not by him......” Michael mumbled under his breathe so nobody could hear.

“Look dude, figuring we basically live together and jump between houses, you can just stay over mine. Actually we all can.”

“Good idea Jeremy.” Chloe came out of nowhere and said.

“Jake Dillinger!” A Doctor yelled.

They all went back to see what happens this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snap me for requests and to a co-author  
> Follow me on Instagram to do the same  
> @aryshft  
> Comment feed back, creative criticism, and requests!!! It is all greatly appreciated!!!


	12. What’s The Point In This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all stay at Jeremy’s house.  
> It’s snows in March.  
> They are snowed in.  
> Things get kinda ugly.  
> Things are said.  
> On top of that Michael is getting sick.  
> Things will work out in the end. Right?  
> Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in like a week!!  
> School is starting tomorrow so I will try to have a schedule of days I post!!  
> I’ll post Monday’s and Wensdays and try for weekends!!  
> I’m sorry I didn’t get that oneshot out!!  
> Well here you go!   
> Oh and When Rich talks s=th.  
> Enjoy!!

So the doctors said that he just needed some antibiotics and he would be good but to always monitor him for extreme fatigue, fainting, or extreme vomiting. Headaches and Migraines are common.

So they all went back to Jeremy’s house and it was getting really cold. It was still March so they weren’t concerned. Once they got inside they saw small flurries of snow, then as time went on it started snowing harder and harder. By the time they went to the door they realize the door were frozen shut and they were snowed in. 

So they all just hung out and decided to play truth or dare. Well excluding Jake and Michael who were asleep. Jake started getting a headache, and Michael started to not look,or feel good. The bad part of that was out of all of them, Michael never got sick. Most of them got sick like 4 times a year, but him, he hadn’t gotten sick since that time he passed out in the middle of giving a presentation in fifth grade. Actually he was really sick about a month ago so this is weird.

They played truth or dare for a while. Then some things along the lines of something about the fight in the bathroom. Then Jeremy said something about the fight Rich has with Jake. After that that’s when Rich punched Jeremy dead in the nose.

“Oh you think you can talk about Michael like that?!” Jeremy exclaimed a little too loudly.

“Well you brought up the thing with Jake!!” Rich also screamed a little too loudly.

Chloe and Brooke had to hold back Jeremy, while Christine and Jenna held Rich down.

“Ok you guys are staying separated before you kill each other!!!” Chloe yelled.

After that Jake and Michael both woke up. They saw Rich and Jeremy and immediately panicked.

“Jeremy, why is your nose bleeding?” Michael said in a voice much raspier than normal.

“Rich, why is your lip busted?” Jake said sounding exhausted.

The two boys, still being held back by the girls, looked at each other. Thy didn’t want to remind either of them of what happened. Or worse, cause them two to fight. Figuring Jake and Michael were much taller, and much more muscular, that would be much bloodier.

They told them it was nothing and Jake was too tired and Michael was to out of it to question.

The girls let them go and they cleaned up and sat with there boyfriends. 

Michael started dozing off and laid his head on Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy slowly got up and got a thermometer. He took his temperature and he frowned at the result.

“102.6. Yep he has a fever.” 

“That probably feelth better than when you left him!!” Rich commented. 

Michael woke up when Jeremy was about to get up and attack Rich. Of course Michael held him down. 

“Well I’m surprised how Jake feels better, figuring you made him come out in the rain while he was sick, and let him leave!!!”

Then of course Jake had to hold down Rich. 

“Stop both of you are gonna kill each other, what even happened?!” Michael said as his voice painfully cracked and got quieter. 

“Long story short, things were said, they got onto a fight.” Jenna chimes in.

Everyone saw the anger flare up in Michael’s eyes but he kept his cool.

“Listen the past is in the past, everyone is forgiven. Please don’t fight. It helps nobody, just hurts people more.” Michael stated, almost inaudible.

After that Michael broke into a harsh coughing fit. Everyone patted his back, trying to ease the tension in his body.

“Let’s just forget it. This is obviously not helping.” Brooke advised while she tried to help Michael.

“That’s a good idea. How about we just get some junk food, watch a movie, and just relax. If we don’t somebody is gonna get hurt rather emotionally or physically.” Chloe suggested.

Jeremy and Rich glared at each other one more time then agreed.

They all got the stuff and decided to watch despicable me 3, because why not?

Jake fell asleep, and Michael looked plain miserable. 

“Are you sure you don’t want someone to make you some soup, or try to do anything?” Christine practically begged, trying to get him to let them help him.

“I’m fine.” Michael whispered.

That of course resulted in him going into another coughing fit. This painfully shredded his throat, causing his headache to turn into a migraine.

“That doesn’t sound fine.” Jeremy commented with a slight chuckle.

Michael just massaged his temples trying to ease the ongoing migraine.

After a while Michael was laying down with his head on Jeremy’s lap, Chloe and Brooke were cuddling, and everyone was just watching the movie. 

The movie ended and everyone,but Michael who’s head still hurt like heck, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> If you have a request or want to be a co-author my Insta and Snapchat is @aryshft.  
> Remember, Monday’s, Wensdays, and sometimes weekends!!  
> (Starting next week so on September 2)  
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Soooooo, Yeah, please read.

So, I think I’m probably going to discontinue this story. It’s all over the place and, it’s just not working. I fell like nobody really likes it anymore. Sorry. If you want me to continue comment. Just I don’t know if I wanna continue. I doubt anybody wants me to update anyways so, I won’t delete it, but I think this might be my last chapter. Thanks for reading. 

Also if enough people like this, I will delete this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! Like I said this is my first fic but I will take requests, also comment and tell me some feedback.


End file.
